


Promised and Damned

by Christina_Potter_09



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, House of X, JOTT, Power of X, X-men - Freeform, goddamn these two will be the end of me, new x verse, they are a couple in the new universe and nobody can change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina_Potter_09/pseuds/Christina_Potter_09
Summary: A small shot of Scott and Jean right before the events of House of X #4.9/19 Update: another Shot after the events of House of X #510/03 Update, and ANOTHER Shot after the events of House of x #6 (because I had to)





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> A small shot I couldn't help but make after reading House of X#4  
If you haven't read it yet or ever, just enjoy the jott.  
Spoiler alert for Hickman's new take on them.  
Set before they go off for that mission that broke my heart.

_Promised and Damned_

_ Therefore, the Lord God banished Adam and Eve from the_  
Garden of Eden and placed a flaming sword to protect the tree of life.  
_ Genesis 3:23 _

  


The purple and turquoise hues from outside the window bathed the minimal room . The dome protecting Krakoa was penetrable only via the portals selected by the Professor. 

A Professor changed, unlike any kind of man they could remember him to be. A self-proclaimed God among a Pantheon of Gods, yet the most controlling of them all. And they had been his chosen prototypes again, his triumph and his example. 

They couldn’t fail him, they wouldn’t, no matter the cost.

The Mothermold would be destroyed after they were done with it. 

_ ‘Your mind is so loud, Scott.’ _Jean’s moaning voice within his head made him smile the slightest as he tore his eyes from the changing reflections of the ceiling of their shared room to look at his naked lover. She was already smiling at him from her side of the bed. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he apologised for something he couldn’t help, the words were left hanging in the air as she rolled closer, her form fitting perfectly against his, the sheets covering half their bodies. 

‘You think we won’t make it?’ Jean asked softly, her voice was harsh after their encounter and the silence that followed, her fingers trailing circles on his chest, calming his racing heart. 

‘I’m positive we will,’ he replied with confidence but he couldn’t fool her. 

‘At what cost?’ she added the next question and Scott could only tighten the arm that had snaked around her back to him, his lips kissed her temple. 

‘I’m getting you home, no matter what,’ Scott averted the question with his reassurance, vacant and baseless as he couldn’t possibly control every damn aspect of such a mission. Jean closed her eyes, alleviated by the tender kiss as she breathed in the comfort that was Scott’s scent. 

‘I know you will.’ she replied with a reassurance as vacant as his. They needed to believe. They pushed each other and themselves ever since they woke up in Krakoa, first of the first, last of the remaining. 

They had been promised Heaven, now they were about to delve into Hell. 

‘I love you,’ spoken in unison as they looked at each other, the only words they could speak with certainty. 


	2. Death Is The Road To Awe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea this one shot would lead to another, reading HoX and PoX while listening to Clint Mansell is not helping matters, I should be writing the new chapter of Parabellum, BUT...  
Post - House of X # 5  
I hope you like it

_ Death is the Road to Awe _

Their quarters are exactly as they left them. Sheets raffled on the bed, clothes abandoned on the lonely armchair where Jean usually reads her books while on Scott’s lap. Their uniforms are missing, gone unlike them. 

They are still naked, dump from the amniotic fluids. Worshipped like heroes, like Gods among their Pantheon. 

The door closes behind them at Jean’s will, muffling the sound of thousands cheering for the Heroes of Krakoa. They move to their shower together. The water is cascading down their bodies. 

They touch each other, memories and feelings fresh and old, senses on overdrive and minds in nirvana. They have been through death before, they have come back to life once again. 

At least they died on the same day. Jean had to suffer Scott’s death for a few minutes, while Scott had suffered Jean’s loss for years. She had once died in his arms, he had died while in her mind. 

The tears mingle with the water as they embrace each other. 

Soon, Scott is pushing Jean against the wall, her legs wrapping around his hips. Hands supporting and grabbing, caressing and exploring. They are alive, they must make sure of it. 

Their moans fill the room, shattering the silence. They don’t have to say anything. They just need each other. Souls, bodies and minds intertwined, until they become one.

They climax and quiet down, still holding each other, breathing heavily. They’ve made their decisions the first time they reached Krakoa. This time -no matter how many times they’ll have to come out of those eggs- they will lead their lives differently. 

It’s not every day you win your life, you get a chance to repeat it. They have died and they have returned. 

Jean once had promised Rachel. Maybe Rachel succeeded, for all they know. 

The chance won’t be wasted.

They will live their lives as they wish. 

_ ‘I love you,’  _ they thought in unison, their link is established even now. One of the things the Professor cannot control, theirs, always and forever, unique like its ends. 

Them, in eternity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if this take could be Rachel's alternative timeline, only she succeeded in saving her parents, or I'm thinking too much into it, unlike Hickman who seems to be hinting on that old tiring love triangle plus frost, meh, anyway, I hope you liked it :) please comment?


	3. Jubilant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing with this story here. All I know is that so far the new issues inspire me.   
SPOILERS for House of X #6

_ Jubilant _

The couple entered their room in drunken laughter, the echo of the cheering outside was powerful, through their bond and Jean’s powers, they could hold onto the amazing atmosphere. 

Charles’ dream had finally reached a realistic base, therefore: fruition. Krakoa had been recognized, established. 

‘I need you, now,’ Scott murmured against Jean’s lips as he lifted her skirts. Jean moaned, their beer-scented breaths mingling with each other’s as they broke their kiss for oxygen. 

‘I need you more,’ she whispered as he reached between her thighs, she moaned and started unzipping his uniform, when she succeeded, she used her powers to strip him off the offending article. He removed her mask, tossing it away, cupping her face in his hands for another kiss that stole her breath. He was soon hoisting her in his arms, leading them both to their bed. ‘Scott,’ Jean moaned her favorite name in the world. 

Their union was sensual, joyous, worshipping each other like the Gods they were. Hopeful and happy for the future, at peace with everyone and themselves, with each other. They made love to each other until there was nothing but them and their happiness. 

  
  


Scott was tracing patterns on Jean’s naked hip, his body pressed against hers as they spooned each other, enjoying their aftermath, hours later. He planted a couple of kisses on her red mane, she inhaled deeply, placing his hand on her breast, holding it there as he kneaded. He felt a new surge of arousal as he touched her like no one else ever would.

‘You’re satisfied as the Captain Commander?’ Jean asked and Scott smiled as she moved her hips against his, making him gasp a breath..

‘You’re happy as one of the Council members?’ he answered with a question and she grinned. In summer, technically, she will be his leader, he loves the new government and can’t wait until then. They were recognized among their friends and people, they were where they should be. 

‘Logan was very friendly tonight,’ Jean noted, they both chose their voices over their bond, allowing the link to be full with their pleasure and feelings as their voices expressed their brains. 

‘Of course he was, we’ve got nothing to fight over, anymore.’ Scott answered as he kissed lightly the shell of her ear. Jean giggled and bent her head towards him, she was ticklish, his hot breath caused shivers down her spine. ‘And you offered Emma a peace offering…’ Scott pointed out and Jean smiled. 

‘It was just a beer, which she accepted,’ Jean said casually but they couldn’t fool each other. ‘When she’s not after my husband, she’s not so bad, and she will help Krakoa. I need to be in good terms, after her Spring, it will be my Summer…’ Jean explained. They were both worried about who Emma would bring as her Red King, Sebastian Shaw had been a necessity as Charles had explained. The new nation needed sacrifices they were willing to make, they had even accepted Sinister and Apocalypse.... 

‘Just admit you won,’ Scott offered as he kneaded the breast he was holding with his fingers pinching the nipple, making Jean moan. 

‘Admit the same,’ she whispered her command and he grinned into her hair as his hand travelled from her breast to her hip, raising her leg and finding her ready, his hardness was already pressing against her lower back. He went back home. 

They were happy, no matter the challenges that lay ahead, tonight, they were happy, tonight, they had both won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes there is a pattern with these two making love in their quarters after or before every issue, I don't know if this will go on like this, or at all, lol all I know is I had to make a shot about the newest issue, Jean took the position she deserves and Scott is where he's best at. thank you for reading, please comment?


End file.
